Denmark x Reader ((FLUFF&LEMON))
by KynKitty
Summary: This is a simple Denmark x Reader, Fluff and Lemon! Its a one-shot. My first x Reader. Please tell me what i need to improve or what you think. Enjoy!


Denmark x Oc Greenland KynKitty 4/8/2014

((Denmark x Reader fluff/lemon))

((First _X reader thing so I'm sorry if its terrible T^T))((_= {name}))

You walked slowly to the meeting. Your boyfriend Denmark or Mathias was late. He was always late to meetings, it irritated everyone. You think to yourself 'why is he late now? I bet for booze or something stupid again'. You sit at the meeting table, no one arrived yet it was so strange but you didn't question it. You sat up more straight and looked at the time, it was way past the meetings original time. You start to worry if you got the date wrong or even the time wrong. That's when your late, beautiful boyfriend came in panting and breathing hard. He sees you and smirks wide. "Oh no _ it's the end of the world and we need to repopulate now!" he tried to sound convincing and snickers to himself. You knew to better and rolled your eyes "yea sure 'the end of the world'" you did quotes with your hands. He shuts the door and walks to you. He gets close to your face and smirked deviously. "You know _ you take out the fun in everything" your face red but before you could take back in protest he slammed his lips on yours. ((FLUFF BEGINS)) He caresses your cheek slowly, he starts kissing down your cheek to your exposed neck. He licks it lightly and bit on the soft sweet spot you had. You moaned in pleasure, he loved the response he bit harder. You were red at this time, you guys never went pass making out so it was a new route. He then left multi love marks, he traveled to your collar bone and bit and nibbled it slowly and sloppy. You moaned needing him. He chuckles deep in his chest and starts to take your shirt and bra off. You felt the breeze and covered yourself. "Don't your beautiful, you could make any man have an heart attack" his voice like silk in your ears. You shiver at his words lustfully. He kissed her breast and took one in his mouth. He flicked the other with his fingers, he sucked harder at your now hard nipples. He bit at it for a while and did the same thing to the other breast. He helped you out of your pants while you take off his shirt and pants. He had a full erection already, you were amazed at his member being so big and thick. He kisses down south and licks around your womanhood. You moaned excitedly, he starts to lick your clit and sticked a finger in. You gasp at his finger, he pumped slowly at first "don't tease!" You moaned to him loud. He speeded up pretty fast, he sticked another, then another, you were in pure ecstasy now. He gets on top and takes off his boxers. His member dripping in precum and was throbbing. He took a condom and put it on quickly. He looked in your eyes and starts to enter slowly. You gripped the chair sides in pain and pleasure, tears start to form and fall. He kissed them away and whispered sweet things in your eyes to sooth you. Once you start to adjust, you bucked your hips to let him know. He starts to get the hint and starts to move slowly in and out. He grits his teeth and groaned in pleasure "y-you're so tight!" he moans more and speeds more up. You try to keep pace and makes his rhythm. He starts to hold your hips and goes faster, harder than any before. You moaned in bliss "Y-YES MATHIAS" you were so blurred into the moment. He kisses you hard, his member throbs and pulses and starts to pant hard. You cling to him, you were so close, the knot in your stomach forming tighter and tighter. "_-_ IM CUMMING" Mathias yelled in lust in your ear. Your moaned back to let him know you are too. He starts to go inhumanly fast and came hard "_-_ FUCK!" he and you came at once. You screaming and moaning his name to a still. He pulls out and held you close. You chuckled weak, putting your head resting on his chest. He smiles warm. "So..yea I told the others not to come to the meeting unless they want to see something…exciting" you hit his chest "HEY"

[Alternative ending]

Arthur sat at the table silent. He sees the annoying American boy, Alfred, walk in. Alfred walks to his seat and sees left over 'stuff' on his seat. "Um Arthur what's this?" he points. Arthur looked at the 'stuff' he chokes at the site "oh dear lord!" France comes in and laughs "America have you ever heard of 'love'?" he smirks. Alfred looks at him while Arthur gags and chokes France "DON'T YOU DARE YOU BLOODY FROG!"


End file.
